pokemon_plasma_boltchaos_firefandomcom-20200215-history
Dion
Dion Harmonia, is a Commander of Team Plasma and the twin brother of N, Team Plasma's King. He is known to call himself the King of Team Plasma very often, mostly due to N's betrayal of Team Plasma. Unlike N, he doesn't have the ability to understand and speak to Pokémon. General Information: *Full Name: Dion Harmonia Gropius *Gender: Male *Eye Colour: Purple, Grey (only in Plasma Commander battle sprite) *Hair Colour: Black *Hometown: Unknown *Region: Unova *Family: Ghetsis (Father), N (twin brother), Concordia and Anthea (sisters) *Class: Plasma Commander, Pokémon Trainer (in the moments of not working for Team Plasma), Cytech Champion (Pokéson Adventures) *Friends: Lars, Gio (while in Team Plasma only), Alexander, Erik, Serena, Cynthia, Midna, Eddie, Grey, Chloe, Black, White. *Member of: Team Plasma *Rank: Commander *Love Interest: Serena (had a crush on), Cynthia (in a relationship with) *Debut: Rise Of Team Plasma Personality Dion appears to be a kind and calm person, that is if he acts like he doesn't belong to Team Plasma. He is a pretty good manipulator, making others think he fights against Team Plasma or even bending others to think Team Plasma is doing the right thing. As a Team Plasma member he strongly believes it's his destiny to rule over the world alongside Ghetsis. Also being quite protective of his fellow members, this is something that passed on when joining the heroes. He takes good care of his Pokémon, the prove of this is how his Pokémon are able to battle without being ordered. He can be selfish and greedy at times, being an antagonist in the first story. This is something that faded away as the story progresses. Biography Prior to the events of Rise of Team Plasma, Dion lived in a big castle as a child with his family and just like N, wasn't allowed outside. One day, Dion received an Elekid from Colress and decided to sneak out of the castle without being noticed. And at that moment, his journey started and has been travelling to a lot of other regions. The first being Sinnoh, where he met Cynthia while going to the Pokémon Center for his Electabuzz. In the two years of travel, he was unaware of the events in Unova with Team Plasma. In Rise of Team Plasma ''he was called upon by Ghetsis to assist him with Team Plasma's plans in Hoenn, so he took Lars, a friend he met on his travels, with him. He recieved a Pawniard from Ghetsis to use for Team Plasma when he and Lars stood before him, N, Rood, Concordia and Anthea, promising to put it to good use. And thus they made their way to Hoenn, having first arrived in Petalburg City. They wanted to try out the Gym but were stopped by N. After Lars wanted to take on the Sinnoh Champion, Dion stepped in to stop him and battled White and won. Only to have Cynthia herself challenge Dion to a battle, which resulted in Dion losing and Team Plasma leaving the area. Later, Dion told Lars to return to Unova to obtain Zekrom and claming his title as Hero of Ideals. Pokémon On Hand: |} With Elesa: PokéSon Adventures Dion is N's twin brother, former part of Team Plasma and the Cytech Champion. 'Pokémon'''